


Spring, what a not so beautiful time.

by Argg99



Series: Hurt-comfort/sickfics TXT Beomgyu-centric [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Allergies, Other, Sick Choi Beomgyu, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argg99/pseuds/Argg99
Summary: Maybe it wasn't his more bright idea to ignore the symptoms but sleep deprivation never work on anyones favor.
Series: Hurt-comfort/sickfics TXT Beomgyu-centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168226
Kudos: 20





	Spring, what a not so beautiful time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my first languages so it will probably have a lot of mistakes.

It was al right at first, really. Beomgyu wasn’t worried about it. Going late to bed last night because he need to study for his Biology exam this morning it was logical to be feeling extremely tired and having a headache when he woke up after only two hours of sleep.  
  
So, he brushed it off in the morning when he felt like he had ran a marathon and he had to run to the bathroom before any of the other boys got there so he could take a shower and maybe swallow some of the pills for the cabinet without his hyung knowing.  
  
He should have seen the warning when he struggle to take a breath after running to his first class. His manager had let them all on the entrance and they were just in time because Huening Kai forget to take a jacket and had to run up again. He need to run to his class so he brushed it off, he taught his patting breath was because of the run even when it wasn’t fine since he step outside their apartment building.  
  
He had brushed it off again when he felt like dying after maybe like ten minutes of his PE class. Because it was his last class, the headache and the exhaustion make a comeback so the pills had worn out and that was the reason of everything.  
  
So, here he was, in the medley of their second practice of the day, he has vocal practice before, drinking his water like his life depended on it. And maybe it did, only three runs of the song and he was felling like he was about to collapse and die right there.

But Beomgyu was stubborn and maybe a little reckless. And he really really want to make all of them proud and finish this practice alright after all his vocal coach already scold him for being inmature and not professional.  
  
"Gyu, is everything okay?" Soobin asked with his eyebrows furrowed and a concert tone.  
  
Beomgyu take some time to answer, he let himself think if his symptoms could improve after he told the leader, probably he would make him stop or go home early and even if he wasn’t felling well he didn’t want to let them down so he just nodded his head as an answer and tried his best to compose his breathing that was far too heavy taking a few sips of his water bottle.  
  
“Boys!, let's do it again from the start, I want to go home soon”, Yeonjun announce to everyone, he stop to see everyone getting on his starting position and quickly press play on the music.  
  
They did it. Then they run it again, and again, and again. The practice had been going on for a while now, and Beomgyu was felling worse every minute it pass but he didn’t want to admit that to any of the boys.  
  
“Beomgyu! What is wrong with you today? Every move you do look like it consume your energy and you are unfocus” They dance coach say grabbing everyone else's attention too.  
  
Well great, now Beomgyu had all his members attention exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"I'm–" he took a deep, shaky breath, "fine."  
  
"Are you not felling well, hyung? You can always take a break if you need one", Taehyun, always the voice of reason, piped up and the others joined him with agreeing hums.  
  
“I’m fine really, a little unfocus but I’ll try harder”, he say in his best voice and let a big smile slip through his mouth. Beomgyu did not need a break, he was doing just fine. It was true that breathing had start becoming a little difficult but otherwise he was perfectly okay. 

"Are you sure–"  
  
“I’m sure Yeonjun-hyung” Beomgyu cut him “I’ll go to refill my water bottle on the hall and we can start again when I came back” and pointed with his arms towards to door of the practice room.  
  
They keep practicing, Beomgyu could still feel his hyungs gaze fix it on him form time to time. He give his all, forgetting about his pain and everything he was felling and finally their practice was over and everyone could go home. 

Except Beomgyu know that going home mean been approach about his strange behavior and admitting that something was happening because he couldn’t keep a lie for any of the members. And he find the perfect solution and he was fine, only a late night. 

“Binnie-hyung… I want to go to the studio for alone time” Beomgyu declare with a big smile and his puppy eyes. 

“Are you sure Pumpkin?” Soobin asked him worried running his fingers on his bang “Maybe it best you come home with us, you had school in the morning and you practices hard this afternoon you deserve some downtime”

“I need to be alone for a while hyung” He say calming “I just feel overwhelm”

“Okey, Hyung said he would stay too, I want you to leave with him” Soobin request and Beomgyu just nodd relieved. 

He thought it was the best idea, he could close the door of his studio and let his guard down. He would lay down on his comfortable sofa and take some deep breaths, relax his body. The quiet atmosphere would help with his headache (the pills did nothing), he could even close his eyes, that had start hurting, and sleep helping his body combat the exhaustion. 

But it wasn’t a good idea. 

Because now, not even ten minutes later, Beomgyu was having a really hard time catching his breath. His limbs had started to feel numb due to the lack of oxygen and he felt a little lightheaded which only increase his headache. 

He didn’t know what to do, he could call his hyungs and let him know because: Number one, Soobin was going to worry himself sick already on his way to their apartment. Number two, Yeonjun would probably kill him minutes after he arrived at the studio and number three, the most important one, he didn’t take his phone with him this morning on the way to class.  
And then everything went even more down. Jimin-hyung arrived at the studio. All BTS members have a card that could open every studio and Jimin and Taehyung usually come crushing in his studio to know how everything is going and chat every-time they saw the light up.  
“Beomie how are you? I thought all of you would be already home, you need tot take care of yourself” Jimin said coming in and crossing the door. He worried when he didn’t get his usually enthusiastic answer and rush to the sofa at the sigh leaving a quick message on his group chat to alert the other BTS-boys that something was wrong with their dongsae. 

“ Hey Aegi” He sweetly talked “Come on let me help you sit down uhm I know you are not felling your best right now but hyung would make it all go away” 

As soon as he was upright he feel two strong arms pick him up and then he was lowered down to Jimin’s lap and his back onto his chest.  
  
"H-hey! Let me go-go!" Beomgyu trashed in the hold, which didn't help him one bit. If anything, it only made Jimin tighten his hold. And his energy wasn’t exactly on the best levels.   
"You're gonna end up pass out at this rate", Jimin stated calmly into his ear “You’re running a fever, your breathing is not right and I can see you body shutting down because of it, Your lips are turning blue sweetheart. Let hyungs help you”  
  
“Come on Beomgyu, breathe in…breath out…” Namjoon voice get to his ears and he tried to obey the command but it was kind of hard right now.  
  
Then Beomgyu felt a hand massaging his chest, a familiar hand and in the middle of the kaos that was his head right know he acknowledge It was Yeongun’s hand, his hyung hand.  
  
"You gotta stay awake if you don't want to go to the hospital, sunshine" Yeongun’s voice came from his right, and Beomgyu reach out from him with cristal eyes ready to start crying. In a quick movement Yeonjung take Jimin’s place and sit Beomgyu on his lap. He keep his hand on his chest trying to make breathing an easier task. "Breathe, sunshine” Yeonjun’s apply more pressure.  
But it wasn’t enough, he still wasn't breathing properly. And everyone of the boy in the room were more worried  
  
"It h-hurts..." Beomgyu whispered with his shallow breath and screwed his eyes shut letting his tears run free. "'M so-sorry…" he tried a depth breath “I did-didn’t me-mean to…” he cough “I… exam…”

“Shhhh hyungs would make it all go away” repeated Jimin “ You just need to stay awake Aegi” he place his hands on Beomgyu’s tight and press. 

But Beomgyu only let himself be worked up. His breath was almost not existing when Jungkook arrived at the room, oxygen on hand 

"I need you to take deep breaths for us now", Namjoon command calmly again, trying not to panic the boy anymore but been firm enough to make him listening "Deep breaths buddie"  
  
"I c-can't."  
  
"Yes you can", Yeonjun joined the conversation, he let one hand on his chest and let the other one go up to caress his cheek. “Breathe, sunshine, breathe with hyungs” 

"I'm t-trying…" he shaky said

“And you are doing really well buddie” Namjoon assure “Not talking know uhm only breathing” 

“Don’t you think we should put the origin mask know?” Jungkook asked looking at Namjoon and Jimin and finally resting his eyes on Yeonjun who immediately nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm good!" Beomgyu wheezed, hearing what they were trying and not liking it one bit "I'm fine.” He tried to wiggle out of Yeonjun’s hold only to be pinned down again but Jimin strong arms.  
  
“N-no..!” Beomgyu said again “No… ple-please… not wa-want”  
  
“Breathe, Buddie” Namjoon calm but commanding tone once again “You need it right now and you are putting the mask on” he stated “Pass me the mask Jungkook”   
  
He deflated, Beomgyu was just tired, he decided it wasn’t worth fighting over it so he just let himself be taken care of. There were really comforting hands running on his bang and silent hushes on his right era "It's going to be okay, hyung is here”

Beomgyu was even more exhausted, in his hyung comforting arms and breathing normally again he felt ready to finally catch some sleep but his head was still hurting really bad and the itchy on his eyes has only increase. 

In that moment with oxygen running on his veins and finally letting himself had a clear head he knew what was happening to him. After all it was already spring season and this always happened when he didn’t take his medication, like yesterday afternoon because he was distracted studying. 

“Sorry” he mumbled to Yeonjun “forgot” he add and let himself rest against his hyung’s back where Namjoon helped him get on. 

Yeonjun stopped on his tracks, he give a quick glance over the studio to see that nothing was let behind and then he really understood what Beomgyu was talking about. 

“It was an allergy reaction” He let the three BTS members with them know “he forgot to take his medication yesterday” 

Soobin was waiting for them at the front door. He helped Yeonjun put Beomgyu down on the sofa, they give him the medication and put back the oxygen treatment ho has ten minutes left.  
In the mean time Yeonjun make dinner for all his dongsaes and Soobin was keeping and eye on Beomgyu. All of them take dinner together when Beomgyu start to feel better, the two hyungs scolded the younger for not letting them know something was wrong, even more when he confess all his symptoms. He also confess on taking various pills during the day, the scold was quite long. 

After all they supposed it was time again to keep every pill on the house locked at the kitchen table, that way Yeonjun would keep a control over who was taking what and making sure that Beomgyu take his allergy pill every dinner.


End file.
